Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, system and method for protecting a user from a sharp tip of a medical needle.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, Huber needles, subcutaneous needles, and other types of medical needles with sharp tips are inserted by medical workers for medical procedures into patients. These users typically have to carefully maintain the sharp tip during and after removal of the medical needle from the patient until the medical needle is properly disposed of in a biohazard container. As this sharp tip is contaminated with blood or other fluids from the patient, it is considered a significant hazard.
Due to difficulties with the patient, including both physical and mental issues, the carrier portion with the medical needle often is not handled with the degree of care necessary by the user. In contending with various patient issues, a user may become injured by the sharp tip of the needle. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a device 100 having a sharp tip 102 at the end of a medical needle 104 between a pair of wings 106, 108. Wings 106, 108 are positioned to allow placement of needle 104 into a patient, and to assist with removal of needle 104 from the patient. However, wings 106, 108 provide little, if any, protection to a user from needle 104 during or after removal from the patient.
Various safety devices have been used as an attempt to ameliorate the danger of the medical needle. However, the currently known safety devices are generally not designed to meet clinical protocols and are difficult to use with other devices. Current devices tend to have a profile which will extend away from a patient's body.